Kismet
by Nineteenth Souljah
Summary: The one common thing we share with the Irken Invader is a pair of creased palms...


**Kismet**

by The Nineteenth Souljah

_Disclaimer: Created by Jhonen C. Vasquez._

* * *

A/N: I'd like to thank the readers for your past reviews on this ficlet. This is just a repost since I've moved to a new account.

* * *

_"Yeah. We exist. We're aliens to somebody..." - Jhonen Vasquez on the existence of extra-terrestrials._

Have you ever wondered about the lines in your hands? Do you think they hold the answers to your destiny? Some may not believe it while others cannot breathe properly without knowing...

For Zim, after he discovered that predictions could be made through palm reading, he became eager to know about his future and kidnapped a spiritual teacher into his secret base.

In the deep bowels of the Earth, where his laboratory remained hidden, Zim was seated in front of Parminder, with his right greenish palm stretched before the reader. Parminder, the palm reader looked attentively into it.

She read, "Your moist palm tells a cold, insensitive nature. Your age supersedes the human lifespan. You were a test-tube baby...you..."

"Enough, palm reader! Tell me about the future!" cried the impatient alien.

"What about it?" she asked.

"How soon would I conquer this filthy planet?"

The reader ran her thumb across Zim's fate line.

"Never," she said.

"Impossible!" said the Irken.

"You're not going to be a ruler of this planet. Mother Earth does not allow it…" said the palm reader confidently.

"You are useless," replied Zim and slipped his hand from the reader's gentle grip.

"There is more," said Parminder as she held on to his hand. "There is… a wavering line of betrayal over your not-so-clear fate line…"

"Betrayal?"

"Yes. Betrayal from the highest power. The very ones who sent you here."

"What kind of betrayal…" asked Zim suspiciously.

"You didn't come here to conquer, alien invader. You came here to die."

"ENOUGH!!" cried Zim as he stomped the table with his left hand.

"But it's the truth! I can let you see it! If I'm wrong, you can kill me…" argued Parminder.

"You might regret what you say, Witch woman…" warned Zim.

Parminder inhaled and straightened her posture. "I believe in my powers and I believe that I can make you realise the truth behind your mission."

"How can you make me see?"

She touched his temple with the tip of her fingers. Zim looked at her as she closed her eyes in concentration. Then, a jolt of electricity when through his head. His mind had travelled through time conjuring up images of the past.

It brought a tear to the Irken's eye. He was left distant, shocked and baffled.

Betrayal.

That evening, Parminder was gagged and tied to an autopsy table. Her eyes were bulging with fear as she watched Zim walking up and down in front of his computer. He had set up a timer for a bomb that he implanted in the middle of the neighbourhood.

I am the ruler of the world. I am the ruler of the world. I am ruler of all worlds!!

The words marched through his head.

His obsessive behaviour had become dangerous. After the astral travelling session, he shut his sir unit down. He wasn't wasting any time. He figured it would be better to work alone.

Zim had become crazy.

The Irken took a small pair of stainless steel tweezers and slid it over his fate line that rested slightly under his middle finger. The Irken's blood oozed as he pressed the sharp tweezers into his palm. He clenched his teeth, withstanding the pain.

Parminder screamed as she saw Zim bleeding. His peculiar blood ran down his arm and dripped generously onto the floor.

"HA!!" cried Zim. "Look at this! My future! I control my own future! Not you!!"

Parminder screamed louder and struggled to escape.

He activated his mechanical spider legs and climbed onto the rooftop.

In the blistering cold wind, he raised his bleeding palm at the night sky and laughed maniacally.

"Take a look, Almighty tallest! My fate line is bold and deep! You cannot stop me!! I SHALL PROVE TO YOU THAT I AM AS CAPABLE AS THE OTHERS."

"You people will become slaves. You people will suffer and know nothing but pain!! You people will realise how powerful I am destined to be for I am Destiny! Kismet!! KISMET!!"

The neighbours watched from their windows. Some came out of their homes to take a closer look at the bleeding Irken.

Zim couldn't care anymore. No more disguises. No more hiding.

The neighbours felt threatened by the sight of his magenta coloured eyes. That was no human, they realised. That's the end of the world.

Police sirens came blaring. Someone had called for help.

The neighbourhood watched the alien as he floated ominously on top of his base.

Fear filled the air.

Zim remained true to his dream despite whatever had been foretold. For dreams have no judgement. It plays for no side. It works for both good and evil. And every single one in the universe has every right to dream. For better or worse.


End file.
